Boys don't Cry, do they?
by setsuna kutemo
Summary: Youji makes a bet w Ken...2 make d 1st person hu cams in dat dor fal in luv w him...& gues hu did...Ran..at 1st Youji has everyting under cntrl but when Ran fel in luv w him everyting started to change....d sumary can also be... d curse of d music box (he


Title: Boys don't Cry....Do they? Author: Setsuna Kutemo Date started: November 2, 2003 Time: 9:10 A.M. Time finished: 4:52 P.M.  
  
Disclaimer: Setsuna: Yup I don't own them.. I wish they were...*sigh*...  
Maybe I should wish for it from Santa.  
Kutemo: Baka! How could he give it to you? I already asked him for  
  
it.. and besides I was at my very best behavior this  
year... and you.... hahaha!  
Setsuna: You mean peeping at the girl's bathrooms is good  
behavior?  
Kutemo: .....  
Setsuna: Peeping tom!!!!  
Kutemo: Urusai!!!  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai/ Yaoi (boyxboy)... (Come to think of it we  
had never seen Weiss partnered with girls like Schreint in  
websites like this one... imagine Omi with Tot.. Yuck.. we much  
prefer ... Omi and Nagi. We now other people do .. Hehe... So why  
should we warn you that this is shounen ai?...... hmmm.. maybe for  
the people who like that pairing *please don't flame if you peps  
got offended..hehe*  
Weirdness and insanity of the Authors- We think you already knew  
that hehe  
Slight? OOCs  
Misspelled words, wrong grammar and stuff: English is not our  
first language...  
  
Pairings: Were not that sure yet.  
  
Legend: Italized letters with *- thoughts  
Bold Letters- For emphasis  
  
Chapter 1: Angel's kiss  
  
"Youji if you are not going to hurry up I'm going to leave without you"The red haired man said in very icy tone  
  
"Koi Chotto!" A blonde yelled; struggling to put his brand new black leathered jacket on.  
  
The man gave him his icy glare then walked out of the shop.  
  
"Ran Matte!!!!" Youji yelled again then rushed towards the red head. "Ran wait! Stop walking so fast! Koi!"  
  
Ran suddenly stopped.  
  
"Koi you walk so fast! Oi Koi!"  
  
"I told you not to call me Koi in public!" Ran said raising his tone a bit.  
  
Youji looked shocked at what Ran had said "You mean you are embarrassed of our relationship... if that's what you feel then it is better for us to...."  
  
Ran suddenly grabbed Youji's collar then kissed him on the lips; cutting Youji's words. "Now shut up!"  
  
*****  
  
(At the Hospital)  
  
"Excuse me miss, can you please tell me where Miss Aya Fujimiya's room is located?" Ran said; cold as usual.  
  
The nurse looked at the list then turned to the red head. "Miss Fujimiya's room is in..." the nurse started to stammer.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" He said once again; this time in a very concerned tone.  
  
The nurse's face started to turn red "Oh my God! You are so handsome.... ummm...Ano... can I have your number... Address.Name. Ahhh! Your so Kawaii!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"If only I knew that you get this much attention from this nurses... I should always come with you every time you go here." Youji said; grabbing Ran's hand.  
  
"Why? You're jealous?" Ran said; snickering a bit.  
  
"Iie, (puts his hand around Ran's waist; buries his head on Ran's crimson red hair) because I'm afraid they would take you away from me *and lose the bet to Ken-ken*... You're just mine... I wouldn't let anyone or anything take you away from me."  
  
~*~  
  
Ran and Youji finally arrived at Aya-chan's room. Ran knocked at the white big maple door then turned the round bronze knob (a/n: It's so hard to describe things...*sigh*... come to think of it; we think we exaggerated a bit... oh well). A man wearing white clothes approached the two.  
  
"You must be Mr. Fujimiya (looks at Ran) I'm Mr. Miyazaki; I'm Ms. Fujimiya's attending physician. Hajimemashite!"  
  
Ran bows to the doctor then he carefully examines the man. The doctor was wearing all white clothes like any other doctors, has thick eye glasses which he fixes and pushes towards his eyes once in awhile, a stethoscope around his neck and stands straight; rarely slouches. I think I can trust this man.  
  
The doctor then turned to Youji "And who is this handsome looking specimen.. (flirts with Youji).. "The doctor then went outside; before closing the door he looked at Youji then said "Call me. handsome"  
  
Ran then rouse from his chair then walked towards the door; slamming the door on the doctor's face. "I better find a new doctor."  
  
~*~  
  
(After 10 minutes)  
  
Youji rouse from the couch then walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ran turned his attention to the blonde.(rises from Aya-chan's bed.)  
  
"Nature's calling. (Smiles at the red head) I'll be back don't worry" Youji looked at Ran's violet eyes then kissed the man in the lips.  
  
He then closed the door and walked towards the hallway.  
  
"Yotan!" a voice caught his attention.  
  
Youji turned around; it was Aya? *Did he just call me Yotan?*  
  
"What is it? Koi?" Youji tried not to laugh.  
  
"I forgot to tell you... Aishiteru...and remind you to wash your hands after going to the C.R.... and close your crotch.." The red head then went back to the room then looked at Youji; Gives his tender but rare smile.  
  
Youji was stunned.  
  
~*~  
  
Youji's POV  
  
Did he just call me Yotan and did he just smile? This is getting serious... God! He really loves me.... and he is not supposed to do so...Ahh!.....This is just supposed to be a stupid bet.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"I can make anyone fall in love with me" Youji proudly bragged it to Ken. "Yes I can.. bwahahaha.. I'm the best..bwahahaha" he starts to laugh his head off. "I can make anyone sleep with me and have sex with me; with my killer smile *hick* I'm the best.  
  
Annoyed, Ken suddenly went towards the drunk man then smiled at him evilly. "Then prove it"  
  
Youji looked at the brunette in confusion. "Are the girls I bring home every night not enough proof."  
  
The brunette shook his head. "But they're all girls.. I bet you just paid them..."  
  
"I did not! *hick* they came with me voluntarily... They even begged me to"  
  
"Well I'm not convinced... Say! Let's make some sort of bet.." Ken said mischievously.  
  
"Bet?" The blonde looked more confused.  
  
The brunette nods "You must make the first person that comes in that door fall in love with you.. whether that person is a girl or not... Within this week...."  
  
"That's easy..." Youji interrupted.  
  
"Wait I'm not yet finished.. if you succeed... You must then live with this person for a month... Without seeing anyone else..."  
  
"Piece of cake" Youji once again interrupted.  
  
"Damn it Youji! Let me finish!......... after that month.... you should get him or her laid.... After that you must leave that person... Here's the catch.. you must not fall in love or have feelings towards that person... So are you game? (a/n: that didn't sound too organic)  
  
"Game!"  
  
~*~  
  
(After 1 hour)  
  
"Damn it (a/n: maybe we should try another bad word) Ken! An hour already has passed and no one has opened that door!" Steam starts to emit from his head.  
  
"Patience Youji!" Ken said in a very annoyed tone.  
  
Someone suddenly knocked at the door.  
  
"Are you ready Youji?" Ken said; a glint in his eye.  
  
Youji nods.  
  
The golden knob started to turn.... the door opens.  
  
"Aya!" Youji and Ken said in shock.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
1 more day and everything will be over.  
  
~*~  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Youji finally went out of the C.R.  
  
"Excuse me mister. Can you please hand me that music box?" a voice surprised Youji.  
  
Youji turned around quickly; he was shocked at what he saw. It was a very beautiful girl dressed in large clothes; so large in fact it started to fall from her body.  
  
*Don't get hard on me now.. it just a young girl!*  
  
Youji then went to get the old oak wood box then handed it to the girl. "Here you go!" Youji gave her his tender smile.  
  
The girl started to turn red. "..Thank you.." The girl suddenly launched herself towards the blonde then kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Youji!" A voice startled them both.  
  
"Ran!" Youji's eyes widened.  
  
The red head started to ran away from them.. Youji tried to follow him but he was stopped by the girl.  
  
"I would like you to have this mister." The girl handed the box to Youji then ran away..  
  
*****  
  
(At the Koneko)  
  
Youji's POV  
  
It's been a week since that incident.. it's been a week since Ran broke up with me.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"I don't like people who toy with my feelings" Ran said; trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"Ran! Let me explain..." Youji said; his face all serious.  
  
"I've seen enough.... I had enough.... I'm breaking up with you!" Tears suddenly rolled down his cheeks.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"He doesn't have the right to break up with me! He doesn't have the right!"  
  
I suddenly grabbed something. It was the box that that bitch gave to me. I threw it at the wall..... It started to play.... Tsuioku...  
  
"He has no right to break up with me!"  
  
Tears suddenly flowed down my cheeks.  
  
"Namida? I'm shedding tears for that asshole? Does this mean I'm in love with that bastard? That can't be!"  
  
Tsuzuku :  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
So did you like it? We know it sucks.... it's our first fic after all.. Please review and tell us if we should continue this story or if this is just another trash material that should be left to rot in the garbage?  
  
Sorry about the way we described things..... we really don't like adjectives... and adverbs.  
  
Translations: (correct me if I'm wrong)  
  
Koi- short for koibito which means lover Matte- means wait Chotto- also means wait (I think) Namida- means tears Tsuzuku- means to be continued Tsuioku- I don't know what it means all I know is it's the instrumental of  
Beautiful alone.. that sounds like it's from a music box Oi- I don't know what it really means.... all I know is that it's used to get  
the person who you're talking to 's attention Kawaii- means cute Iie- means no Aishiteru- means I love you Hajimemashite- means nice to meet you Urusai- means shut up Baka- means Idiot or Stupid Like Kutemo  
Example: Kutemo is a stupid name.  
14. Setsuna- a highly intelligent and handsome homo sapien who makes almost  
all girls faint  
  
"Faint because of your bad breath and foul smell." (snicker)  
"You're just jealous because until now you don't have a girl friend."  
"I do have girlfriends Setsuna!"  
"Whatever!"  
  
Kutemo- a stupid unevolved specie that looks like brown shit, it's I.Q. is  
forty... It is synonymous with stupid idiot, brown  
shit, peeping tom  
and hentai. Hentai- pervert  
  
"Temme!"  
  
Temme- why you!  
  
"Yarou! Kisama!"  
  
Yarou and kisama- I think it's Japanese bad words  
  
"Shine!"  
  
Shine- means die  
  
Kutemo attacks Setsuna with a riffle and a hunting knife.  
  
"Die you bastard!"...*Good thing Farfie lent me his hunting knife*.  
  
Setsuna runs for his life "See you next chapter I hope. Please review  
this fic." "Ahhh!"  
  
"Told you Setsuna screams like a girl! Ja minna! I still have a bastard  
to kill!"  
  
20. Ja minna- means Good bye everybody  
  
Next Chapter: The Music Box 


End file.
